


What's Wrong Labidabs

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SeChen, special chapter, surprise vacation
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: Kung saan binigyan ng  isang Jongdae Danilo Kim ang kanyang boyfriend na si Sehun Daniel Oh ng Surprise vacation.
Kudos: 4





	What's Wrong Labidabs

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commissioned fic for @Bambam_Ree

Kung titingnan ang relasyon ng isang Jongdae Danilo Kim at isang Sehun Daniel Oh, tila iisipin mag tropa pa din sila kung umasta. Kotong dito, kotong doon. Kalokohan dito, kalokohan doon. 

Well that's the charm of their relationship. Hinding hindi mawawala ang friendship na nagdala sila sa relasyon na ito.

Sa Teagang ang simula ng lahat. Nung panahong baliw na baliw pa si JM kay Drei.

Who knew ang kabaliwan ni JM ang tumulong magka- love life ang bestie niya?

Now years in their relationship, hindi naman puro fun and play lang. Tumatanda na rin sila at mas bumibigat ang mga responsibilidad nila.

Mas naging busy si Sel sa bangko, si Dani naman napromote sa trabaho niya.

Syempre habang dumadami ang mga responsibilidad nila, mas nakakapagod. Si Dani nagkaka creative block na sa pag iisip ng mga advertisement na gagawin. Si Sel, mas maraming numero ang inaasikaso. 

Pahinga na siguro ang magsama ng Teagang featuring ang mag pinsan sa inuman.

Merong isang Baekhyun André Park na sumasayaw sa ibabaw ng mesa at kumakantang "Lablab it's you! You're the one I love! You're the one I need!" Na parang feeling concert king lang ang peg. Pwede na nga siguro daigin si Martin Nievera. Syempre ang asawa naman na walang self control, rurupok at kikiligin habang sumasayaw sa mesa ang Love Love niya. Iisipin kung kakayanin ng self control niya o kaya selfcontrol.exe stopped working na naman.

Merong JM and Soo na iisipin na ang kakalatan na gagawin nila pag uwi ng bahay. Meron pa silang bucket list na binubuo at iniisip pa nila kailan nila mapupuno o mas madadagdgagan pa. Mas intense at hot kasi ang love making pag may alkohol sa sistema.

Oo. tradisyon ito and tatak Teagang na yan. Pero bilang boyfriend ni Sel, gusto n Dani more effort coming from him para pasayahin ang boyfriend. Iba pag effort ng isang Jongdae Danilo Kim. Gusto niya yung level na magulantang ang pagkatao ni Sel at the same time, gusto niya na din mag unwind. 

Hindi ito masyado ugali ni Dani, kaya syempre kailangan niya ng tulong at si Drei ang una niya tinawagan. “Drei…”

“Yes, Daeni ko?”

“Gusto ko kasi isurprise si Sel…”

“HALA ANO DATE NGAYON?! Monthsary niyo na ba? Hala kinabukasan amin!”

“Puchi ka Baekhyun Andre Park! Hindi pa monthsary namin… pero surprise lang.”

Hindi alam ni Dani naka-speaker pala siya kasi medyo busy ang mga Parks sa pagpalit ng diapers ni Yuan. “Bakasyon! Pahiram ko private plane!” sigaw ni Ssob sa telepono.

“Napakagastos naman ng asawa ko! Sumbong ko nga kay Kuya MJ.” 

“Pero for once, tama nga si Ssob. Bakasyon. Pero may ipon naman ako. Gusto ko own effort. Kaya Drei, pagbigyan mo asawa mo sa sexy time!” parang biglang nagka lightbulb sa ibabaw ni Dani. Excited na ibinaba ni Dani ang telepono at kaagad nag hanap ng best spots for vacation.

Napagtanto niya, na hindi pa pala sila nagbe-beach ng silang dalawa lang. Parating kasama ang Teagang, at kung minsan libre pa ni Ssob so never pa siya gumastos sa bakasyon. Mas lalong hindi pa sila masyado nag babakasyon sa ibang bansa **.** Nakita ni Dani ang mga pictures sa Bali Indonesia, at kaagad siya na in love sa lugar. Kasing bilis lang paano siya um-oo kay Sel nung umamin si Sel mga ilang taon na nakalipas.

Nag reserve na din siya ng plane tickets para sa kanilang dalawa at nag hanap na din siya ng lugar kung saan pwede iiwan ang mga doggies na anak nila for 2 weeks. Ayaw kasi niya kila Ssob at Drei kasi masyadong busy ang dalawa at baka sanayin ni Ssob ng mamahaling pagkain kaya pag dating nila, hindi na kainin dog food nila. Hindi din pwede kay JM and Soo na busy na din sa kani-kanilang trabaho at nagaayos na ng gamit papuntang Italy.

Talagang sinisingit ni Dani sa free time niya ang pag plano. Kaya paminsan nagpupuyat si Dani. 

Walang kaalam-alam si Sel sa pinaggagawa ng boyfriend niya. Akala niya puro trabaho na lang si Dani at wala na panahon para sa kanya. Gustuhin man niya magalit, pero naiintindihan niya naman na minsan trabaho is life… siya din naman minsan. Though may pagkakataon talaga na nakakatampo dahil gusto niya madama na may boyfriend siya na sasalubong sa kanya at yayakapin siya pagkatapos ng mahabang araw sa bangko.

May panahon na naiinggit siya sa bestie niya may time pa makipag sexy time with Soo kahit busy. Sila Ssob at si Drei, nakakahanap din ng time kahit may Yuan na… pero sila kotongan at pag alaga lang ng aso. _Sana all na lang minsan._

Isang beses, Dani overheard Sel na nasa telepono kausap ang BFF niya. “Wow ang dami niyo time ah. Diba busy kayo?” sabi ni Sel.

“Syempre naman, bestie. Ako pa. Si Jongin Michael Kim kaya ako.”

“Masyado na din busy kasi si Labidabs… busy na din ako.” may halong lungkot sa boses niya.

Doon na naisip ni Dani na oras na talaga para ikasa ang plano niya para sa Labidabs niya.

\---

  
  


Habang busy si Sel sa trabaho,bigla siya nakatanggap ng tawag galing kay Dani. “Sel! Emergency!” sigaw ni Dani.

Syempre nataranta na kaagad si Sel. “ano meron?”

“Si Vivi!” 

“Ano meron kay Vivi?!” mas doble ang kaba ni Sel. Ang mga aso nila parang anak nila.

“Matamlay! Hindi kumakain. Uwi ka na please Sel! Mukhang may sakit anak natin!” halos paiyak na ang boses ni Dani.

Kaagad na binaba ni Sel ang telepono at nag file ng half-day.

Pagpasok niya sa condo nila, nakita niya mga gamit niya naka impake at nakapamewang ang boyfriend. “Bakit ang tagal mo?”

“Asan si Monnie? Si Vivi?”

“Nasa mga magulang mo.”

“Ha?” mas nagtaka naman si Sel. “Labidabs, kung papalayasin mo ako… sabihin mo nalang. Wag idamay si Vivi o si Monnie. Diretsuhin mo nalang… kung makikipaghiwalay ka ayusin natin ang paghati ng mga aso.”

“Ilagay mo na yung mga maleta sa kotse.”

“Eh hindi naman ito lahat ng gamit ko. Magiimpake pa ako.”

“Ang dami satsat! Kokotongan na kita diyan eh. Ilalagay mo ba o hindi?” 

Syempre wala na choice si Sel at sinunod ang utos ni Dani. Nilagay niya ang mga gamit niya sa kotse. Pero nakakapagtaka nga lang na andun din sa kotse ang ibang gamit ni Dani. “Ano ‘to?”

“Akin na susi. Ako mag mamaneho.”

“Ano nga ito?”

“Sumakay ka na lang sa passenger seat.” Pagsakay ni Sel sa kotse, kaagad tugtog sa kotse ang mga themesongs nila bilang magjowa. “Hindi pa naman natin monthsary ah. Saan tayo pupunta?”

“Basta. Ako na bahala.” Mga ilang minuto nasa airport na sila tapos inabot ni Dani ang passport ni Sel na merong plane ticket. “kunin mo na ito.”

“Ano ‘to?”

“Puro tanong naman ito. Basahin mo nalang kaya.”

Tiningnan ni Sel ang plane ticket. Ticket papuntang Bali, indonesia. “Bakit tayo pupunta dito?”

“Surprise.” hiyang hiya si Dani. Medyo awkward kasi talaga siya sa mga ganito. Kaya ginagamit na lang niya minsan ang kasungitan niya.

Biglang naluha si Sel. “I love you so much sobra sobra pa, my Labidabs so sweet.” tapos hinalik-halikan niya ang mukha ni Dani. Syempre nanggigil sa labi.

Medyo tinulak ni Dani si Sel. “Teka! Bago mo pa ako i-momol diyan, halika na. Baka malate pa tayo sa flight natin.”

Magkahawak sila ng kamay pagpasok sa airport at minsan pa hinahalik-halikan ni Sel ang kamay ni Dani. “I love you my Bebebu. Kailan mo pa ito naplan?”

“Mga ilang weeks na din. Siningit ko habang nagtatrabaho ako… kahit madaling araw ginagawa ko ‘to. Kaya sorry kung akala mo wala ako oras para sayo. Sana nga magustuhan mo.”

Biglang niyakap ni Sel si Dani ng mahigpit. “I’m sorry.”

“Bakit ka naman magsosorry? Ayaw mo ba ‘to?”

“Gusto. Pero akala ko wala kang time para sa akin… narinig mo din pinagusapan ng bestie ko…”

“Oo.. pero napansin ko na din masyado ka busy ka… gusto ko mag unwind ka din.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Pero halika na. Magboboard na yung plane.”

Sabay silang dalawa pumunta sa eroplano. Si Dani nakaupo sa window side at si Sel naman sa kabila. Magkahawak ang kamay nila kahit nasa loob tapos ang ulo ni Dani nakapatong sa balikat ni Sel. Ganyan sila buong time na nasa eroplano sila.

Ppagkababa nila ng eroplano, biglang tumakbo si Dani. “Habulin mo ako.” asar niya kay Sel.

Kahit mas maliit si Dani kay Sel, mabilis siya tumakbo. Syempre nashookt si Sel. kinuha niya ang cart ng mga maleta nila at hinabol niya si Dani.

Nahabol ni Sel si Dani sa parking lot. Si Dani nakapamewang. “Ang haba haba ng legs mo, pero nauna pa ako sayo.”

“Eh, iniwan mo lahat ng gamit natin eh.”

“Buksan mo yung baul. Lagay mo na ulit yung gamit.” Pagbukas ni Sel ng baul, biglang lumabas maraming lobo at may maliit na banner na nakalagay na “I love you so much my Sehun Daniel Oh.” syempre kilig naman si Sel.

Sobrang hindi Dani ang style kaya hindi niya inexpect. 

“Bakit ganun naman?”

“Feel ko lang kasi minsan hindi ako masyado sweet na boyfriend sayo… I know charm nga din na parang magtropa tayo… pero iba din kasi.”

“Labidabs Bebebu ko love na love talaga kita”

“Wag ka muna umiyak diyan. Meron pa tayo isang linggo dito sa Bali. Baka lahat ng gawin ko iiyak ka na.”

“Hindi naman… siguro slight lang.” kaya nabatukan tuloy si Sel. Kahit Dani is trying to be sweet, hindi pa din naman mawawala ang traits niya na ganito.

Pagkatapos ng maliit na surprise ni Dani, dumiretso na sila sa hotel. Yung hotel room na nireserve ni Dani ay overlooking din sa beach. Very much calming para sa kanila.

Sa sobrang natuwa si Sel dahil sobrang dami surprises ni Dani, tinulak niya si Dani sa pader at biglang pinuno ng halik sa labi at sa leeg.

“Hala siya!” Dani exclaimed.

“Itutuloy ko lang ang hindi ko tinuloy kanina.” tapos binuhat ni Sel si Dani papunta sa kama tapos konti konti tinanggal damit ni Dani.

“Teka lang may reservation tayo for dinner! Hoy! Mamaya na yan.”

Pero hindi nakinig si Sel at tinuloy ang ginagawa niya. “Ikaw na lang dinner ko, Labidabs.” Sa simula lang pumipiglas si Dani. Pero marupok kasi si Dani… ang mag best friends talaga marurupok so much sa mga taong mahal nila. Lalo na pag umiibabaw na sila.

Naka limang rounds sila at madaling araw na kaya hindi na tuloy nakakain si Dani pero si Sel busog na busog. Magcucuddle na sana sila, nung biglang tumunog ang tiyan ni Dani. gutom na siya.

“Gutom ka Labidabs ko?”

“Puchi ka! Oo! Hindi naman ako nakakain eh. Ikaw talaga!” at nabatukan na naman si Sel.

Kaya bumaba si Sel at bumili sa convenience store dahil yan lang ang 24 hours na bukas. Simpleng pagkain lang binili niya para kay Dani. Sa kama na din sila kumain kasi medyo masakit na pwet ni Dani. Mamaya na lang niya papalitan ang sheets, pag nagsoak si Dani sa bathtub.

Pagkatapos nila kumain at magshower, nakatulog na sila magkayakap.

\---

The next morning, nag beach sila. Nag tampisaw lang sa araw at wala na inintindi na trabaho.

“Alam mo din ba bakit dito ko pinili?” tanong ni Dani.

“Why?”

“Na alala mo unang bakasyon ng Teagang sa Beach? Nakuwento kasi sa akin ni JM na ikaw nag arrange… kasi kakabreak lang sa akin ng ex ko. Gusto mo ako makita ngumiti ulit. Actually doon ko narealize na nagugustuhan na ata kita.”

Lumaki ang ngiti sa mukha ni Sel. “ayan ka na naman eh.”

“Ngayon din ang anniversary ng araw na yan. Ang cliche… pero gusto ko ako naman magpangiti sayo at magparelax sayo.”

“Eh parati mo naman ako pinapangiti ah.”

“I know. Ako pa! At na alala ko din na you really wanted to go here… wala ka lang kasi oras. Don’t worry about work. Kinausap ko parents mo. nagpaalam ako. Sila din nag aalaga ng mga anak natin.”

Dalawang linggo sila nag bakasyon. Silang dalawa lang. Kinalimutan ang lahat ng problema. Deserve naman nila ng pahinga. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
